


He would hate you

by Pickl3lily



Series: Sheriff and Melissa oneshots [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Barely any dialogue, Bastard baby?, Mama McCall and Sheriff did something bad, Other, Re-written scene, Stiles knows, referenced infidelity, references to past abuse, young drunk and dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 04:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4507557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pickl3lily/pseuds/Pickl3lily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the secret Void!Stiles knew was something a bit different, involving a dirty secret between the sheriff and Melissa.</p>
<p>OR:<br/>I was bored on the tube home and wrote this drabble, that accidentally might make people dislike the One True Parent Pairing of the show...</p>
            </blockquote>





	He would hate you

Dark, hooded eyes narrowed and a smirk began to form on Stiles’ face, and that made her want to cry, knowing that despite what was controlling the body, it was still Stiles. Growing up with Scott and Stiles attached since birth, Melissa had come to love him like a second son, and this moment, realising that she had been tricked so easily, that it wasn’t Stiles that she was talking to, it was on par with finding out that her son was a werewolf; that terrible moment had been the bar she’d set for how badly something scared her and caused her emotional pain. As the nogitsune began to talk however, she realised that this moment didn’t come close to that one… It surpassed it.

“You never told Scott but you called the sheriff… Did you know that Stiles knows. He has always known, since he was old enough to understand. He used to hear his mom and dad argue over it; they stayed together because they loved each other. Despite everything, despite you seducing him and having Scott. Yeah, Stiles knows that McCall is a scapegoat – he knows you only married him because you were pregnant, did he ever find out that he had nothing to do with the pregnancy? Its why you never told Scott right? You knew that if he found out his mom, his perfect mother seduced a married man, and that your poor morals are the only reason he exists, well… he would hate you.”

The nogitsune’s tone was mocking yet controlled, and she began to breathe erratically, as this monster drudged up memories, emotions and facts that she had been suppressing for years, until she couldn’t take it anymore. She reattached the tape over his mouth, pressing harder than she would had it actually been Stiles she were talking to, but the panic began to claw at her chest and she felt that familiar pull to reach for her phone, to call that far too familiar number that would put her straight through to Sheriff Stilinski’s personal line.

 

 

_It was this panic seventeen years ago that had stemmed from a drunken argument with Rafe, that had turned physical; she had given into it then, called Claudia, relying on her best friend for advice, but instead she got John; Claudia’s husband, married for little more than a year, finishing up a late shift at his new job, and she was so desperate that she had told him everything and when he had picked her up from the street outside of the bar, with her still too drunk to make good decisions. She was still hazy on the actual events, but remarkably, she remembered the small details; the way he draped his coat over her despite how wet and cold the rain had already made her, the way he tried to warm her up in his car with the air-con before asking if she was okay – not once making a move to start driving. She remembered thinking how different it was to be asked questions like her answers mattered, and how at that moment, John Stilinski was like a knight coming to her rescue. She remembers how he had looked so weary, so tired, and yet so overwhelmingly concerned, and too drunk to care about the consequences, she had kissed him._

 

A smothered chuckle came from the nogitsune, as if it could tell that she was thinking about that night from so long ago, that was simultaneously the best memory she had, and the biggest mistake and betrayal she had ever committed. It inclined its head at her as it’s eyes taunted her, eyes like Claudia’s and she remembered again, how she had avoided her best friend and her husband for over a month, before Claudia had found her, glowing and radiating happiness at the news of her pregnancy.

 

_Memories of slaps and tears, and group shouting matches, with Claudia accusing John and Melissa of a long going affair, and their assurances that it wasn’t like that. Heartbroken pleas for forgiveness and two months silence before realising that Claudia wasn’t the only one carrying a Stilinski. The three had reconciled somehow, the Stilinski marriage stronger than ever somehow in the aftermath of this whole mess, and Melissa remembered thinking how unfair it was that the marriage was fixed so much faster, more completely than their friendship, but still being grateful that they even had a friendship left at all._

_She remembered the dementia, how guilty she had felt over the relief when Claudia had forgotten the betrayal and how, for a short while, they were just as close as before, and until her death, and for the first few years after it, she fought the panic, didn’t allow herself to lean on John for support, until he came to her one night, begged for his friend back._

_She remembered fight with her husband because he suspected that she was in love with her friend, she remembered when they turned physical, and she remembered giving into the panic again, when her husband’s rage turned towards Scott, how John had never once claimed Scott as his own, not even then but he still had fury in his eyes at the sight of his son, bastard but still his, his son lying in that hospital bed._

Melissa hadn’t realised how much she had thought of, until her thoughts began to wander towards discovering that John had begun to drink the pain away, about the fear she felt that he would turn the same way as her husband and how she would deserve it, before she heard that smothered laughter again and she knew she had to get away.  


Falling into the hallway, tears pooling in her eyes and inhaling shaky breaths from fighting back sobs, she fiddled with the phone in her hands; just as Stiles was losing the war inside of his body, she was losing the fight with herself to stay strong. Eyes closed, a slow, deliberate exhale of air and she lowered her hands, still clutching the phone. She stepped out of the house, inhaling the cool air, as the click came from over the line and she held the phone to her ear, belatedly realising, that she had done it again.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know. I wrote this on the tube in like 20 minutes, and for whatever reason decided to post it, as I'd been intending on doing a series of oneshots for this couple anyway, which will be way less angst and cheater-y but hey. Anyway, feel free to leave feedback, as I welcome anything that helps me improve. :)


End file.
